


Hells Bells

by rycewritestrash



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s3e06 Chapter Twenty-Six: All Of Them Witches, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycewritestrash/pseuds/rycewritestrash
Summary: “What if there’s another way you could take away the pain?” Sabrina asks before she can think better of it. Quite frankly, she’s tired of being the only teen witch attending The Church of Night with any remote sense of morality, at least by mortal standards.And Sabrina Spellman is no mortal.orA random collection of disconnected drabbles and one-shots that will probably be majority Pruina. Tags will be added as the collection is updated.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. I'm In Love With Somebody Else, Maybe You Could Offer Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 title inspired by the lyrics of [Imported](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh24OS8gJb0) by Jessie Reyez ft. JRM

“What if there’s another way you could take away the pain?” Sabrina asks before she can think better of it.  Quite  frankly  , she’s tired of being the only teen witch attending The Church of Night with any remote sense of morality, at least by mortal standards.

And Sabrina Spellman is no mortal.

Prudence looks Sabrina over as if she’s deciding which part of her she wants to take a bite of first.  It’s delicious and terrifying, and it wakens something inside Sabrina that she hadn’t known was resting.

“You have my attention,” Prudence says, coy, stating the obvious.

Sabrina swallows down any doubt she has prickling the back of her throat, her determination outweighing any desire to flee. “Nick had his fun when we were still together,” she confesses, “--at my expense.”

Prudence cocks her head as if to say, _details, please_. Sabrina shakes her head, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips that she hopes is enough to convey, _do not ask._

“Let’s  just  say, he didn’t exactly need magic to get over me,” she admits  solemnly.

“And let me guess,” Prudence ventures, arching a brow. “You don’t need magic to get under somebody else."

Sabrina looks down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands. “What if. . .” She hesitates. “I’ve never been under anyone else,  figuratively  speaking that is.”

Prudence hums as a delicate finger reaches out to stroke Sabrina’s cheek and Sabrina’s breath catches. Her heart beats  wildly  beneath her rib cage, she swears Lilith must hear it in Hell.

Prudence then tilts Sabrina’s chin up to meet her gaze. “Then I’d say, I’m going to absolutely ruin you, Sabrina Spellman.”

Heat flood Sabrina’s cheeks, eyes widening at the implication Prudence is leaving her with.  As if sensing Sabrina’s nervousness and misinterpreting it as discomfort, Prudence’s hungry leer softens into something akin to that of longing.

“If you’d allow me the honor,” Prudence adds,  uncharacteristically  gentle.

Sabrina wants to too; she  really  wants too.  And yet, some  intrinsically  human part of her bears a pang of guilt she should not have to carry--as if she’s the one cheating on her lover.

“Nick dumped me less than two hours ago, Prudence,” Sabrina says, reminding both Prudence and herself. Sabrina gnaws her bottom lip,  nervously. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression . . . About what I am asking of you,” she clarifies.

As if there’s a chance in Heaven of Prudence catching something as  pathetically  fallible as romantic feelings.

This eludes Prudence into a fit of giggles. “Poor naive half-breed,” she sighs,  dreamily. “So confined to the idealizations of mortal passions. I’d have thought you’d learned better after that Kinkle boy, but  apparently  you need someone new to remind you.”

Sabrina bristles. “Remind me of what?”

Prudence’s lips curl into a predatory smirk, leaning in close enough for Sabrina to feel the air leave Prudence's lungs and graze Sabrina’s mouth. “How  terrifyingly  _easy_ it is to fall in love with the darkness.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” she murmurs with a soft exhale of breath. “I'd think you want me to fall in love with you, Prudence Night.”

“It's not about what I may or may not want, sweet 'Brina,” she says, pressing a palm to the center of Sabrina’s chest to guide her onto her flat on her back . Prudence crawls over her, straddling Sabrina’s waist. “It's how many times I'm going to make your pretty little virgin cunt come.”


	2. Bad At Reading Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a thing now.
> 
> Chapter 2 title inspired by the lyrics of [Feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_w9RTYlsT4&list=PLhJJXEShwStTm2HSTs9m1L43SiTuS3k7H&index=155) by Lauv.

Sabrina has learned that even when you expect the unexpected from those who make monumental life choices with the ease of tossing a coin and cursing another, you will still be unlikely to succeed in concealing that faint look of surprise from crossing your features at just the right moment.

Unfortunately, it only ever seems to encourage Prudence further.

“I see you’ve broken through my wards _again_.”

Prudence, who is currently sprawled out on Sabrina’s bed sheets like a model waiting to be painted, hums with faux disinterest.

Sabrina is certain that if Prudence ever decides to let her locks grow out, she’d be a hair _twirler._

Which is an image Sabrina rather wishes she hadn’t conjured into her mind--as if it wasn’t enough being haunted by the faint scent of blood oranges left on her pillow every night, invading her dreams while she slept.

Also, the fact that Prudence’s attire seems to require less and less clothing every time she breaks into her bedroom for an unrequested visit.

“As the oh-so-powerful daughter of Lucifer Morningstar, maybe you should ask yourself why you’re incapable of trying a little harder,” Prudence muses, glancing up from the photo album she must have discovered upon snooping through the back of Sabrina’s wardrobe. It was a gift from Roz two summers ago and is likely overflowing with memories of her once bittersweet romance with Harvey. “Perhaps you desire to _let me in_ , my darling ‘Brina.”

It isn’t the first time Prudence’s words coax a faint blush to Sabrina’s cheeks and she’s already accepted it won’t be the last.

Sabrina is quite certain Prudence enjoys playing with her food before she eats it only to spit it out and do it all over again.

“If so, it is out of a mere sense of self-preservation,” Sabrina tells both Prudence and herself.

“Do you normally keep your enemies close enough to warm your bed or am I just special?”

Sabrina, as per usual, avoids entertaining the double-meaning behind Prudence’s words.

“Where ever you choose to rest your head is not by my doing, Prudence,” she sighs. And then, once again, reminds her dear frenemy, “If this has something to do with your indefinite fight with Ambrose, I really would rather you go directly to the source and stop using me as an excuse to lurk in the shadows.”

“I do not _lurk_ .” Prudence sniffs, indignantly. “And I certainly wouldn’t stoop to doing so over an _ex_. We aren’t all prone to wallowing in bitter misery over stupid boys forever,” she says pointedly arching her brow.

Sabrina rolls her eyes. “The only thing in my life currently bringing me misery is you, witch.”

An unreadable emotion passes over Prudence’s face too quickly to analyze before she slams the withered album shut and tosses it across the room.

“Hey!” Sabrina protests when it lands with a thunk near Salem, who is now very much awake and highly displeased by such. Considering his supreme lack of effort in guarding her room as of late, Sabrina feels very little pity for her disgruntled familiar. 

“If you insist on lounging about in my space, you could at least _pretend_ to have more respect for my things,” Sabrina says, turning up her nose at the girl.

Prudence bats her eyelashes, coy. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, my lack of respect for your inanimate belongings is in no way a reflection on their uptight owner.” A brief pause passes between them, as Sabrina collects her things. “Although, it may signify my detest for your boy toys. How is that pesky witch-hunter these days?”

Sabrina huffs, exasperated. “He’s not either of those things and he’s also not any of your business.”

“Still pining over the only exciting thing to ever enter his boring mortal life I suspect,” she continues, ignoring her.

“Doubtful, considering he’s out on a date with Roz as we speak.”

“Bitter?’ Prudence hedges, seeming genuinely curious. 

Sabrina narrows her eyes anyways. “Not at all.”

_Not anymore._

“Really?” Prudence tests, studying Sabrina with newfound curiosity.

She shrugs. “They’re endgame,” she says, soft. “They deserve to be happy . . . after everything. What’s with the sudden interest? Harvey and I ended ages ago,” she adds, fidgeting under Prudence’s gaze. Her eyes follow Sabrina’s palms as she straightens the length of her skirt.

Sabrina refuses to acknowledge why her thighs quiver at that particular moment.

“Knowledge, leverage, inexplicable boredom--take your pick.”

“ _You?_ " Sabrina scoffs. "bored?”

Prudence glances away as Salem hops up on the bed to join her at her side. Prudence slides her nails down his elevated spine.

_Traitor._

And then, so quiet Sabrina almost misses it, “I’m not used to being alone.”

Sabrina blinks, caught off guard by the vulnerability Prudence is willingly allowing her to witness. A fresh wave of guilt seeps through her veins, remembering lost and fallen sisters.

“Is that why you’ve taken up the hobby of breaking and entering? You could’ve just said if you wanted to be friends,” Sabrina says, easing the tension before Prudence can regret the confession.

She tisks Sabrina with a flick of her pink tongue, her signature smirk following not far behind. “You’re far too predictable to entertain the likes of me, half-breed,” Prudence declares, plopping down on her back, arching slightly against the mattress with a sigh.

Sabrina cautiously makes room to lie beside her.

“You have know idea how wrong you are about that,” Sabrina teases. 

She _is_ the queen of Hell after all.

And that’s not even the plot twist.

Prudence releases an airy giggle of disbelief. “Oh, please, you couldn’t leave me speechless if you sewed my mouth shut while I slept.”

Sabrina doesn’t quite do that.

But she does stop herself from spilling all of her darkest secrets just to prove Prudence wrong by capturing her bottom lip with her teeth.

It turns out to be _exactly_ what Prudence was waiting for anyways.

“Perhaps predictable is just your type,” Sabrina murmurs between kisses.

Prudence doesn’t verbally agree, but she shows her appreciation and praise with her mouth all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me occasionally spewing fandom garbage on [tumblr](http://rycewritestrash.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rycewritestrash).
> 
> I advocate for a secular worldview and talk politics moreso on my [main tiktok account](http://www.tiktok.com/@brinaryce), as well as [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4ED5Wt-5ktDlZmnqysv9jA?view_as=subscriber) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/brinaryce/).
> 
> I am currently working on a couple of different original novel(las) and I have a published an original short story (wlw) [here (18+ ONLY)](https://www.bellesa.co/story/564/first-impressions). After a long break, I am back to working with Bellesa to publish some other adult LGBTQIA+ content on their site.
> 
> You can support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/rttvidz) feeding my caffeine addiction.
> 
> STAY KIND, STAY SAFE, WEAR A DAMN MASK & TO MY FELLOW AMERICANS . . . VOTE EARLY.


End file.
